


the warmth of morning

by i_am_not



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys are Soft Warm Cuddly Happy and In Love and They Have A Lot of Sex, Cock Warming, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, Husbands, Inspired by Fanart, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Trans Magnus Bane, overuse of words from my limited vocabulary, some good ole vanilla lovin', very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: Magnus comes undone under Alec’s gaze, eyes that always seem to be looking through his every vulnerability, into the deepest recesses of his soul, tearing down his defenses all at once.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020, Valid Trans Magnus Fics (With a Focus on Spicy)





	the warmth of morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reluctant_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_bi/gifts).



> Submission for Hunter's Moon Discord Server's **September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020 (SSSH2020)** category: Write a **fic** based on **another member’s art**.
> 
>  **1.** Inspired by [reluctant-bi’s _breathtaking_ artwork](https://reluctant-bi.tumblr.com/post/627813925917982720/scratch-scratch) [Show her some love on [**Tumblr**](https://reluctant-bi.tumblr.com/) / [**Deviantart**](https://www.deviantart.com/purple--pen)]
> 
>  **2.**[Bastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi), thank you **so much** for helping with two _important_ jump off points, hopefully I've done them justice. ;)
> 
> **WARNING(s):** the words "pussy" and "clit" are used to refer to Magnus' genitals.

* * *

* * *

Magnus wakes up, surrounded by warmth.

He blinks sleep away slowly from his eyes, a long, contented sigh escaping him as the room swims into view. He can tell from the intensity of the sunlight that it's later than he usually wakes. Magnus turns to his left, and reflected in the mirror, he can see the azure sky blend into the ocean's emerald waves that stretch beyond the pearlescent sand. 

It's blessedly quiet, except for the distant sound of waves crashing on rocks and the murmur of coastal town life that fades into a sort of white noise in the background. It's still odd, not waking up amidst—sometimes _because of_ —the never-ending cacophony of his bustling Brooklyn neighborhood. Although, Magnus finds that he quite enjoys this curious silence, strangely fulsome in its own way. 

He feels an involuntary smile tug at the corners of his lips when his gaze drops to where Alec's arm curls possessively around his middle, his even breathing tickling the hair at the nape of his neck. Alec's body is a reassuring weight curled behind him. And Magnus watches the gentle rise and fall of his arm with every deep breath that Alec inhales and exhales. Magnus shifts ever so slightly, careful not to wake Alec as he settles back to lean into his chest, feeling its hair tickle his back.

Magnus follows the reflection of Alec's arm wrapped around him in the mirror. He extricates his fingers from Alec's grasp and runs their tips over the curves of muscles in Alec's arm, sliding them over the bumps of his veins that are green in the sunlight-rendered translucence of his skin. The light turns the hair on his arm golden, and the outline of his skin red, and Magnus chases that ever-receding horizon with his fingers, mapping every inch he can reach. The sunlight reflected from the mirror glints off both their rings, and he smiles to himself. 

It really hasn't been long since their move to Idris, but Magnus rarely feels out of place, and especially not in his shared life with Alec. They seem to find themselves settling into a comfortable domesticity that feels tried and true. Their hectic schedules rarely allow them to sleep in this late. Even rarer is them having a long weekend to themselves in the first place, to do with as they wish, or simply, nothing at all.

When Alec's breath comes out in a hoarse snore, Magnus can't hold himself back. The feeling bubbles from deep within him and swells in his chest, escaping his lips in a soft rumble of laughter.

Alec stirs with an unintelligible sound murmured through his sleep-warmed breath behind the shell of Magnus' ear. His movement causes Alec's few-days-old stubble to prickle Magnus' neck. He mumbles thickly into Magnus' shoulder, trailing lazy kisses along his shoulder. With every deliberate brush and tickle against his skin, Magnus wiggles in his arms, laughing softly. Then he twists to look at Alec behind him. "Hey, there, sleepyhead."

Alec's grumbles a muffled protest into his skin, and Magnus chuckles quietly. He raises his head a little and cracks open one eye to glance at the time. Satisfied, his arm tightens around Magnus, bringing him closer. 

"Good morning," Alec murmurs in a low voice thick with sleep, a crooked, languid smile spreads across his lips. The arm that cradles Magnus' head lifts, and his hand descends to idly caress Magnus' unstyled hair, its loose strands curling softly around Alec's long fingers. 

Before Magnus can respond verbally, Alec cranes his neck to press their lips together. His weight shifts decisively against Magnus, and he inhales sharply, feeling the hard ridge of his husband's erection against the small of his back. Alec catches Magnus' eyes in the mirror, and Magnus feels his breath still from the intensity of his gaze. His hazel eyes are dark and heated, drawing Magnus deeper into depths whose intensity he isn't sure he will ever recover from. It makes warmth curl behind his eyes, and it makes his breath grow shallow. 

In a quick, unperceived motion, Alec tugs away the sheets covering them, and he stares brazenly at the reflection they make. Hungry eyes trace every line of Magnus' body visible to him in the mirror. 

Alec has never been tentative with him, not even when they made love for the first time. His directness shines through in every aspect of their entwined lives, and Magnus finds himself admiring that quality of Alec most ardently. 

He preens under the unabashed appreciation Alec so readily showers him with. He's wanted this for _so long_. He's longed for someone like Alec—someone who makes him feel so deeply everything that this world has to offer—and it steals his breath away when Alec does just that, without Magnus ever having to ask. 

Alec's eyes return to meet his, asking silent permission, and Magnus gives it to him eagerly, the amber of his eyes burning through to the surface. Alec doesn't waste a moment; he slides his idling hand down between Magnus' legs and presses against the heat of his pussy. 

Magnus shudders at the feeling of Alec's large, warm hand cupping him. It's too much of broad pressure, much too vague. Involuntarily, Magnus thrusts against Alec's hand, wanting more friction. Long, warm fingers dip into his folds to tease him open slowly, skirting where he needs Alec most. Alec ducks his head, and his lips seek out Magnus' pulse on his throat, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin when he finds it. Magnus moans into the air, reaching over his shoulder to clutch Alec's hair. 

The smoothness of Alec's tongue trails along the shell of his ear, his breath humid and his scruff lightly scratching the soft skin beneath. Magnus grasps his hair tighter and thrusts harder into Alec's leisurely exploring hand, groaning with increased urgency. Alec locks eyes with him again, staring through his lashes, his fingers stroking out a long, slow, wet line until the heel of his palm comes to rest against his clit. And Magnus feels his breath hitch, unable to tear his eyes away from Alec's. 

Alec's own breath comes in short huffs as his hips mimic his hand's momentum around Magnus. The tips of his calloused fingers graze quick circles against his clit, and Magnus clenches his thighs together, squeezing Alec's leaking cock, which has slipped in between them.

And that is all the encouragement Alec needs. His fingers slip easily into his pussy, moving gently at first, letting Magnus accommodate them, and then building up a quick pace. Alec's thumb continues rubbing his clit in a rough, faltering rhythm as he thrusts his cock in between his thighs. He adds another finger, stretching Magnus further and curls them just right, causing Magnus' to immediately clench around his fingers, his legs trembling in anticipation. 

Their breaths come in heavy gusts, humid desire saturating the space between them. Magnus parts his lips to ask—ready to beg—for more, but Alec's lips are rough against him, teeth tugging at his bottom lip, fingers shoving and curling again, making him drip against his thigh. Alec pulls away for a moment, and a needy whine tears out of Magnus' throat while Alec slicks himself with spit from his tip to the base. He spreads Magnus' legs and angles himself before leaning into his lips again, simultaneously pushing into him with a firm thrust. 

As sweet and as considerate a lover Alec is, Magnus loves it when Alec takes charge. Just like this. When he takes what he wants, without hesitation.

Magnus squirms around the sudden fullness, raring for him to go, his body on edge with anticipation. Alec doesn't move. Instead, he devours Magnus' mouth like he's been starved for contact, moving down to his throat, his tongue laving up the salt of his skin before he sinks his teeth in Magnus' sweet spot. Alec's nose hovers on Magnus' neck, the ghost of his breath, sending shivers down his spine. His hand shifts up, greedy and demanding against Magnus' chest, feverish fingers seeking to deliberately explore every inch of Magnus' body he can reach. 

Alec buries his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, and Magnus smells his homebrew shampoo in Alec's hair. It brings to mind a sweeter memory from the night before, and the contrast of it from the blatant want shining in Alec's eyes makes Magnus bite his lips, makes him slide down his cock to grind against Alec, urging him to move.

Abruptly, Alec starts moving, driving into him full-force, drawing out the string of ragged moans that tear out of Magnus' throat. Magnus throws his head back over Alec's shoulder, the intense onslaught of pleasure causing his spine to arch away from Alec. 

Alec remains flush behind him, a solid, anchoring presence, his hand pressing Magnus' palm against the softness of the pillow over which their fingers entwine. With every thrust in, Alec grinds forward and squeezes Magnus' hand. Another arm stays draped over Magnus' hips, holding him steady in a relentless grasp. Fingers, blunt and calloused, dip into his quivering folds, rubbing his clit as he surrenders his body to Alec, his heart thundering. 

Alec nudges his head toward the mirror, and Magnus' eyes snap forward, meeting Alec's eyes, his glowing amber eyes boring into Alec's darker ones. One hand slides back around to curl around Magnus' throat, not yet pressing. Magnus bites his lips from the implicated pleasure and grinds down, his muscles tensing down around Alec's thick cock, moving rapidly inside him. Alec's coarse thumb tugs his lower lip free from his teeth and traces the fullness of his wrecked mouth. Magnus chases his thumb and takes it between his lips, his tongue swirling around it, pulling and sucking. Shortly, Alec lets out a strangled sound, and his movements stutter. Then his thrusts grow quick and shallow, and soon, he pauses, stiffening behind Magnus, his hands tightening around Magnus' throat and cupping his pussy. 

Through the thrum of blood still pounding in his ears, Magnus feels Alec shove into him as he cums with a grunt, flooding inside his pussy. Gradually, Alec's body relaxes, and he softens inside him. 

There's a beat before he shoots Magnus a shy look in the mirror. The sun turns the tips of his hair golden as Alec meets his eyes, a sheepish apology written across his boyish features. Magnus can't help but grin, chuckling fondly as Alec peppers his shoulders with soft kisses. 

It's a tender moment before Alec resumes stroking his clit. And Magnus, who still hasn't rolled over the edge yet, tenses immediately. Clasping his legs together for some kind of relief from the fullness inside him. His breath grows shallow as he squeezes around Alec's fingers and tugs on his thick hair, a string of pleas falling incoherently from his lips. Magnus is rendered breathless from being _so close_.

It's only a few minutes before Alec's cock twitches inside him again. 

His hand comes to rest on Magnus' upper thigh. His fingers shift to squeeze Magnus' inner thigh in a strong grip that sends him moaning and trying to rock against him. Alec's hand is warm and large, and the weight of it on his skin makes Magnus shudder.

His husband's insatiable hunger for him is endearing, and Magnus spares a second to stifle the smile that begins to pull at his lips. But, there isn't enough time to give it much thought because Alec's grown fully hard, stirring to life and stretching him again. Magnus lets loose a needy moan, immediately wanting more friction. 

In a move his lust-addled brain can't quite comprehend, Magnus finds himself flipped onto his back with Alec hovering on top of him, frowning in concentration as if parsing everything Magnus expresses. 

In the jostle of their movement, the slight brush of Alec's cock against his clit sends Magnus over the edge, and he cums suddenly, catching both of them by surprise. His body quivers in the awkward position in which he lays, half twisted to face Alec, eyes scrunching and hands blindly grabbing onto Alec's arms on either side of him. 

Magnus blinks, trembling through his climax as Alec's weight presses him down into their mattress. Soft brushes of his full lips lavish his face and jaw and throat, small licks of his tongue on his overheated skin traces the points of his pulse that throb from having been marked by Alec's teeth.

Their lips meet in a slow kiss that grows desperate with each breath they draw from one another. Alec settles in between his legs and slips into him before Magnus has fully come down from his orgasm. And a loud gasp is ripped from his throat as his hands desperately find purchase, wrapping around Alec's neck. Magnus clings to him, his fingernails dragging across the firm muscles of Alec's back. With every deep thrust of Alec's hips meeting his, Magnus grunts and moans with abandon, his voice becoming hoarse from it. His head jerks back from the unbearable euphoria of sensations that bloom through every fiber and nerve-ending of his body. 

Alec lifts a hand and grazes the line of Magnus' jaw, tilting his face towards himself. 

Magnus' mouth goes dry from watching Alec move on top of him. He watches the red outline along the skin at the edge of his body deepen, like an ink-spill that bleeds through the rest of his body, glistening with effort in the brightness of daylight.

Every hard, impatient thrust of their hips brings Magnus closer to the edge once more. Then Alec reaches between their bodies—in a slightly awkward angle, interrupting his momentum—until his fingers find Magnus' clit, and he thumbs down roughly on it, and Magnus snaps his eyes shut, tears prickling its corners. He cums again, muscles spasming uncontrollably around Alec, who has stopped moving inside him. A broken sob escapes him as he clamps down and gushes around Alec's cock, eliciting a low, guttural moan from Alec in response.

They cling to one another tightly, gradually collecting themselves. 

When Magnus finally meets Alec's gaze, he's smirking at the mess Magnus has made. Magnus feels his cheeks flush hotly, even though he's never been self-conscious, even though Alec's loved him for so long. 

An impish look crosses Alec's face as he brings his hand back up, slick with Magnus' climax, up to his lips, and makes a show of licking them clean before Magnus is pulling him down using the hold around his neck, to kiss Alec urgently, his teeth sinking into Alec's full lower lip. Magnus tastes himself on his lips, tastes the headiness their intermingled desire. Alec moans into their kiss, an arm tightening around Magnus' waist as he feels Alec twitch inside him.

In a flash, Magnus pushes Alec onto his back and gets on top of him, straddling his thighs. Alec obliges, leaning back and hurriedly spreading Magnus' legs. He angles himself and re-enters Magnus' pussy with a loud grunt, his hands squeezing where he's holding onto Magnus. Magnus lets loose a choked gasp and steadies himself by grabbing onto Alec's shoulders for support. 

He feels his back arch from the sharper intensity of pleasure that the changed angle of Alec's slow thrusting brings about. His thrusts aimed upwards as they are slightly shallower and hits Magnus' sweet spot every time he moves. Alec still does not move fast or hard enough for him, opting for the maddeningly slow teasing. Magnus presses all the way down, letting out a shaky moan as Alec rocks his hips up, grinding into him deliberately.

Alec's hands slip down to grab the swell of his ass, his fingers squeezing firmly, then they move lower and spread him apart. Alec thrusts up, deep and hard, the angle _just right_. Magnus makes a loud, broken noise, hips rocking mindlessly in an attempt to get more. He tries to press himself down on Alec's cock, meeting every one of Alec's short, hard thrusts pushing into him.

Magnus pulls back and lets his eyes trail across the hardness Alec's body underneath him. His eyes trace a path from his strength rune up to the stealth rune on his right shoulder. Magnus rubs his palms appreciatively against the firmness of his muscles. Then he leans down, and his tongue glides over the muscles shifting in the long length of Alec's throat. Magnus tips his head forward to trace Alec's deflect rune with his lips, a subtle brush that quickly becomes exhilarated as Magnus imitates its shape with his tongue and bites down sharply at the base of it. Delighted with the low groan Magnus coaxes from Alec, his tongue traces its angular lines, and his own pleasure gathers into a lump in his throat when Alec's cock shifts inside him. Magnus grinds against Alec, the heat between them intensifying from the sounds he elicits from Alec's mouth. And the sounds they draw from each other.

Alec tugs roughly at his hips, dislodging Magnus' balance as he pushes Magnus back underneath him. Magnus makes an involuntary noise of protest as the sudden movement causes Alec to pull out of him. Alec rushes on top of Magnus to stretch his legs further apart as Alec presses down on him bodily. One of his hands grabs Magnus' wandering hands by their wrists and pins them above his head. He then positions himself between Magnus's spread legs and, without preamble, slips quickly into his soaking pussy, when he has Magnus' body exactly where he wants. Magnus crosses his ankles around his waist, and Alec shoves in erratically, all the way inside, groaning into Magnus' neck as his cock buries deeper into him, all the way up to the hilt. Magnus strains against Alec's hold on him, moaning loudly as Alec thrusts his hips forward vigorously, going harder and faster than he has all morning. The force of them moving together, making Magnus' back arch off and press against Alec.

Magnus bites down on his lower lip in a desperate attempt to stifle the loud sob threatening to tear out from his throat. Alec's calloused fingers unclasp from his wrists to tug at his chin, and his mouth descends upon Magnus' lips. Magnus moans into Alec's mouth, kissing him back feverishly. Both his hands shift from his back to fist in his dark hair, shaking limbs cradling Alec's body as he drives deeper into him. 

Magnus comes undone under Alec's gaze. His eyes always seem to be looking through his every vulnerability, right into the deepest recesses of his soul, tearing down Magnus' defenses all at once. 

Magnus's whole body tenses, sparks behind his eyes and thighs clenching as he cums again, throwing his head back into the pillows and moaning noisily. It's overwhelming, and Magnus feels the sting of tears in his eyes as he cries out in release, his husband's name on his lips. Alec pulls out slightly, the blunt tip of the head waiting for Magnus at the edge of his entrance. 

As if on cue, Magnus squirts, hard, and leaks all over Alec's swollen cock as Alec kisses him through it. Magnus feels his toes curl as his pussy clenches and twitches, waves of pleasure washing over him.

A few short minutes later, Alec's thrusts get quicker and shallower, forearms cradling Magnus' back, his fingers digging into Magnus' shoulders; and then Alec is cumming with a low grunt, driving his hips forward in a stuttered motion and burying himself to a deep rest in his pussy. Magnus has his heart in his throat as he crosses his quivering legs tighter around Alec's waist, his fingernails digging into Alec's back. 

It feels like it lasts longer than usual, Magnus absolutely trembling and dripping wet from their combined orgasms when Alec is finished. Alec finally stops moving, but his hips still make small thrusts forward as he comes down from his climax. Magnus, still riding Alec's wave, rocking beneath him before the rush in his veins, slows to a pleasant hum. 

Drawing a few long breaths, Alec slips out of him, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus' forehead, and rolling off him. A sneaking arm curls around Magnus' waist and pulls him against his side. 

Magnus relaxes beside him, his body snug and limber in Alec's embrace. He presses his cheek against his heaving chest, fingers idly teasing the hair on it, now flattened by sweat. Magnus thinks Alec murmurs something into his hair, but he can only hear the low rumble of it over the steady beat of Alec's heart sounding underneath his ear.

"A _very_ _good_ morning to you too, darling," Magnus finally whispers back, voice breathy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: incorrect-malec.tumblr.com  
> & Instagram: @incorrect_malec


End file.
